Psychomotor stimulant abuse continues to be a serious problem. In spite of increasing scientific investigation, the basic mechanisms responsible for compulsive stimulant use are still not clear. This is an application for partial funding of a FASEB summer conference that will address important issues of relevance to the basic mechanisms of psychomotor stimulant abuse. The conference, titled "Drugs of Abuse - Psychostimulants: Tools for study; craving; addiction; and treatment" will be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado July 23 - 28, 1995. The participants will be limited to 150 basic and clinical scientists who will be selected based upon their expertise and experience. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions each with 4 to 5 oral presentations by experts in the field followed by open discussions. In addition, there will be two poster sessions which will allow more junior participants to present their data and discuss them with experts in the field. Topics to be addressed during the scientific sessions include the neural mechanisms of psychomotor stimulant abuse, craving, sensitization and tolerance and contemporary treatment strategies. Funds are requested to support travel grants to permit the participation of six graduate students, six postdoctoral fellows and six young investigators and the travel of six of the 32 program participants requiring support. Moderate additional funds are requested to partially defray the administrative costs of the meeting. This is a significant opportunity to establish a dedicated FASEB drug abuse meeting that would be held every two years and address different contemporary issues. The organizers have chosen an important topic, an outstanding conference faculty and will widely advertise the meeting to insure a high level of participation. Fund raising from corporate and foundation sources will compliment the support provided by FASEB, Texas College of Osteopathic Medicine, Bowman Gray School of Medicine and hopefully NlDA. This conference will bring together the leaders in the field of psychomotor stimulant abuse and permit an exchange of ideas that is not often effective in the larger meetings. The interactive environment is likely to produce new and novel collaborative approaches to the study of the basic mechanisms of psychomotor stimulant abuse that could stimulate new therapeutic approaches to this significant problem.